You've Returned Too Late
by kiddish-sejin
Summary: Ranma leaves Nerima. 11 years later, he returns to find out the unexpected....


You've Returned Too Late

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction

by JiNa-cHaN32

Copyright 22 October 2004 Edited 30 March 2006

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters. They rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakkukan 1987. But the story line and plot is, of course, mine. MWAHAHAHA... Special thanks to Chette for posting it on her site.

-----------------------------------

A tall figure was standing at the gate of the Tendo dojo, admiring its creative decor and at the same time, pondering over some thoughts.

/Has anything changed?\\

/Is Akane married to someone else by now?\\

/What happened in the past? After I left Nerima?\\

The man had a pigtail hanging down the nape of his neck, reaching his shoulders. He was wearing baggy jeans and slightly fading Chinese shirt that almost didn't fit him anymore.

/I wonder if ever I can enter the walls of this house again...\\

He knocked on the gate and called out,

"Hello? Anybody home?"

A feminine voice answered his call.

"Hai, just a moment!" the voice said. It was gentle and calm, SO unlike the voice that his ex-fiancee had. It might be Kasumi. But didn't she marry Dr. Tofuu shortly after I left?

Minutes later, a woman in her 30's opened the gate.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

The stranger looked familiar to her though. But it couldn't be Ranma. He left the dojo nearly 11 years ago disappearing completely. He couldn't have come back again.

"Kasumi, Tadaima."

"R-r-ranma! Is that you?"

"Hai."

Kasumi hugged Ranma tightly, as if the pigtailed martial artist couldn't brethe anymore.

"Oh my god... We thought you wouldn't come back..." Kasumi said.

Ranma frowned, "Who said I wouldn't? After all the dojo is my home.."

The two laughed.

"So, how are Tofuu-sensei and Kurenai? and Tsubasa? Are they doing well?"

"Yes. Tsubasa is part of their school's Student Council while Kurenai is the President of the Glee Club."

"Whoa, back up! That's great, sis!... Uh.."

Kasumi knew what was coming next.

"Akane is in her room finishing her business proposal for her company"  
Akane works at Japan Airlines Corporation as a Manager of the Finance division, and they're coming up with proposals on how to improve the sales by the mid-year bonaza (September-December)

"How'd you know?" Ranma asked, astonished.

"Don't think I don't know you, Ranma. Your first concern is always Akane, ne?"

Ranma laughed. "You're quite witty sis. Thanks."

The pigtailed martial artist took off his shoes and entered the house. Walking up the stairs, he begins to plan out his speech (aka what he would say to Akane) about his long absence. It was time he confronted her. It was time that she knew how he felt and in return, know about what she feels for him. Dropping his bag in his room, he made his way to his ex-fiancee's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

No reply.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in. I'm almost finished."

Ranma opened the door and let himself in. Good. Akane didn't know he was back.

27-year-old Tendo Akane finished up her business proposals for JAL (Japan Airlines,duh!) and put her pen down. Turning around, she got the shock of her life.

"I'm back Akane."

"Ranma."

"Akane, I..."

Ranma stood up and walked closer to her. Akane was now fuming at this point. Even before he reached her, she stepped forward and...

SLAP

"OW! Whaddya do that for, Akane?" Ranma screamed angrily, covering his slapped cheek with a hand.

"11 years and not so much such as a phone call? A letter?" Akane retorted angrily, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Akane, w-why?"

"You've just returned too late."

"What do you mean? You aren't married to someone or something, are you?"

Akane shook her head sadly. "No... Do you remember, by any chance, about what we did nearly 11 years ago, the night before you left?"

Ranma recalled that incident. He had left because of that. "You don't mean... You..."

"Yes, Ranma. What we did.. got me pregnant. I didn't know I was pregnant until you left."

"OH MY GOSH..."

"Daddy even wanted to disown me just because I was pregnant out of wedlock. But he couldn't remove me from the family scrolls without due consent from the remover's parents or the heads of the clan. And my grandparents wouldn't allow him to."

"But.. I'm terribly sorry, Akane, I... We shouldn't have done that..."

"No, Ranma, it's okay... I didn't regret it. I NEVER regretted what we did... She kept me going on after you left..."

"so... where is the child?"

"As I said,honey, too late... Our baby girl died a year ago." Akane started to cry.

"W-what? W-w-why?"

"It was some bone cancer. And we found out too late. She was on the third stage already. The doctors couldn't do anything about it..."

"Oh, Akane... I'm sorry.." Ranma hugged her to comfort her, to try to stop Akane from crying.

"So... Do you want to go to the cemetery and visit her grave?" Akane asked.

"I would like it.. very much... I didn't even have the chance to meet my daughter.."

-AT THE CEMETERY-

Ranma and Akane were kneeling down in front of a grave. The tobstone read:  
'Saotome Megumi Reina, born June 16, 1993 died September 28,2003'

Ranma ran his hand over the inscription lovingly.

"You didn't tell me she was born into our clan."

"Yes, she was. She could've been in the Tendo clan scrolls, but your mother specially arranged a place for her in the clan scrolls. She could do that because she was the matriach of the clan but you, are the head and master of the clan."

"Since when?"

"Since Megumi was born."

"Akane."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you know that Megumi and I have the same birthday?"

"I knew,honey, I knew. Megumi knew too... She knew everything about you."

"Even my curse?"

"Yes... Everyday she wished that you would come home.. Just so that she could see how her biological father looked liked.."

"Oh Akane... I guess she really is my daughter... You know how I am, remember?"

"Yeah,honey... I just wish she's here with us.."

"...So we could be a complete family..." they whispered in unison.

-HEAVEN-

"Okaasan... Otousan.. I'm glad you're together again... and thank you for bringing me to the world.. Aishiteru.." A girl with long black hair and steel-blue eyes whispered to herself while watching the couple kneel by her grave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yey! Finally! this fic is finished! Elementary Japanese lesson # 1:

Hai-- yes

Tadaima-- I'm home

Okaasan-- mother

Otousan-- father

Aishiteru-- I Love You

Like the story? R&R please! e-mail me at OR send me a Friendster message! Thanks, and God Bless You!

I just updated and edited it today... Gomen...

jiNa-cHaN32

October 22, 2004

EDITED ON: March 30, 2006 


End file.
